Bart Simpsonocchio (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 4.
Here is part four of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Bart Simpsonocchio. Cast *Bart Simpson (from The Simpsons) as Pinocchio *King Triton (from The Little Mermaid) as Geppetto *Rayman (from Rayman 2: Revolution) as Jiminy Cricket *Ly the Fairy (from Rayman 2: Revolution) as The Blue Fairy *Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as Stromboli *Sylvester Jr. (from Looney Tunes) as Figaro *Dinah (from Alice in Wonderland) as Cleo *Edgar Balthazar (from The Aristocats) as The Wicked Coachman *The Bear (from The Fox and the Hound) as Monstro the Whale *Bokkun (from Sonic) as Lampwick *Frank and Eddie (from TUGS) as Honest John and Gideon *Jasper, Horace (from 101 Dalmatians), Banzai, Ed (from The Lion King), Eddy's Brother (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy), Burke, Blair, Zebedee, and Zak (from TUGS) as The Coachman's Minions Transcript *Rayman: (sees a silver lum of light) Now what's up? (gasps) Hey! What's goin' on here?! (hides in fright as a fairy named Ly the Fairy comes out and arrives. Rayman dresses out of his pyjamas and dresses back into his clothes and top hat) As I live and breathe... a fairy! *Ly the Fairy: Good King Triton, you have given so much happiness to others. You deserve to have your wish come true. Little puppet made of pine... wake. (waves her hand over Bart Simpson and brings him to life with a spell) The gift of life is thine. *Rayman: What they can't do these days. *Bart Simpson: I can move! I can talk! I can walk! *Ly the Fairy: Yes, Bart Simpsonocchio. I've given you life. *Bart Simpson: Why? *Ly the Fairy: Because tonight King Triton wished for a real boy. *Bart Simpson: Am I a real boy? *Ly the Fairy: No, Bart. To make King Triton's wish come true will be entirely up to you. *Bart Simpson: Up to me? *Ly the Fairy: Prove yourself brave, truthful, and unselfish, and someday you will be a real boy. *Bart Simpson: A real boy! *Rayman: That won't be easy. *Ly the Fairy: You must learn to choose between right and wrong. *Bart Simpson: Right and wrong? But how will I know? *Rayman: How will he know? *Ly the Fairy: Your conscience will tell you. *Bart Simpson: What are conscience? *Rayman: What are conscience? (walks over) Well, I'll tell ya! A conscience is that still, small voice that people won't listen to. That's just the trouble with the world today. *Bart Simpson: Are you my conscience? *Rayman: Who, me? *Ly the Fairy: Would you like to be Bart's conscience? *Rayman: Well, b... I... I... Uh-huh. *Ly the Fairy: (chuckles) Very well. What is your name? *Rayman: Cricket's the name. Rayman Cricket. *Ly the Fairy: Kneel, Mr. Cricket. *Rayman: Huh? No tricks, now. *Ly the Fairy: (gives Rayman a new top hat and clothes) I dub you Bart's conscience, Lord High Keeper of the knowledge of right and wrong, counsellor in moments of temptation, and guide along the straight and narrow path. Arise, Sir Rayman Cricket. *Rayman: Well! (chuckles) My, my! Say, that's pretty swell! Gee, thanks. But don't I get a badge or somethin'? *Ly the Fairy: Well, we'll see. *Rayman: You mean maybe I will? *Ly the Fairy: I shouldn't wonder. *Rayman: Make it a gold one? *Ly the Fairy: Maybe. Now, remember, Bart, be a good boy. And always let your conscience be your guide. (walks away and departs) *Rayman: Goodbye, milady. *Bart Simpson: Goodbye! *Rayman: Well, Bart Simpson. I think you and I should have a little heart to heart talk. Now you see the world is full of temptations, which are the wrong things that seem right at the time. But even though the right things may seem wrong sometimes, sometimes the... the wrong things may be right at the wrong time or vice versa. Understand? *Bart Simpson: Unh-unh. But I'm gonna do right! *Rayman: Attaboy, Bart. And I'm gonna help you. And anytime you need me, you know, just whistle, like this. (whistles a tune) *Bart Simpson: Okay. (whistles and succeeds) *Rayman: That's it. Come on now. Let's sing it. When you get in trouble, And you don't know right from wrong, Give a little whistle, give a little whistle. When you meet temptation, And the urge is very strong, Give a little whistle, give a little whistle. Not just a little squeak, pucker up and blow, And if you're whistle is weak, yell... *Bart Simpson: Jiminy Cricket? *Rayman: Right! Take the strait and narrow path, And if you start to slide, Give a little whistle, give a little whistle, And always let your conscience be your guide. *Chorus: When you get in trouble, And you don't know right from wrong, Give a little whistle, give a little whistle. When you meet temptation, And the urge is very strong, Give a little whistle, give a little whistle. Not just a little squeak, pucker up and blow, And if you're whistle is weak, yell... *Bart Simpson: Jiminy Cricket? *Rayman: Right! *Chorus: Take the strait and narrow path, And if you start to slide, Give a little whistle, give a little whistle, And always let your conscience be your guide. (Bart tumbles off a steep and crashes to the ground while Rayman hides) *King Triton: (awakens) Oh my gosh! That sounds like a voice. And who could be awake at this time of hour? (walks up to Bart Simpson and gasps) My little boy is alive and can also talk and can even move! *Bart Simpson: Yes! *King Triton: Come on now. It's time we're in bed. (Bart obeys and joins King Triton, Dinah, and Figaro. Rayman dresses back into his pyjamas, slippers, and sleeping mask, hops into his bed, and falls asleep. A dream cloud suddenly arrives and shows a pond with Rayman wearing a blue swimcap with English flag speedo trunks and Ly wearing will be a blue swimcap with an English flag bikini as they sit in the pond and grab some glasses of water and enjoy their date) Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Pinocchio Parts Category:Pinocchio Movie Spoof Category:Pinocchio Movie Spoofs Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts